


put a ring on it

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Competition, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>'In hindsight, Erica really shouldn’t have been surprised.</p>
<p>From the first time they met, in junior year when Kira had moved to town from New York, their relationship had been built on competition.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	put a ring on it

In hindsight, Erica really shouldn’t have been surprised.

From the first time they met, in junior year when Kira had moved to town from New York, their relationship had been built on competition.

Erica had been determined since the moment she signed up for the lacrosse team that she was going to make it as captain someday. She poured most of her free time into training and when Allison, the previous captain, stepped down to concentrate on finals and getting her place at NYU, she’d been the first to put herself forward. 

And then Kira had turned up at the tryouts to fill the spot on the team left by Allison, and she was _good_. She used her petite frame to practically fly across the field, easily ducking out of the way of the opposition; she was a good team player, but she was also so annoyingly accurate when it came to scoring goals. And Coach Finstock had to go and nominate her as a potential captain.

Erica admired her. The girl was amazing at the game (and, admittedly, really cute, especially with that fierce look she got when she was determined to win at something, even if it was the work in the History class they shared), but that didn’t mean Erica was going to let this go. She was going to beat her to captain. She’d expressed as much to Kira in the locker room and the shorter girl had narrowed her eyes and said three words: “Bring it _on_.”

And thus started two weeks of fierce competition. Both of them could be seen on the field after school, not speaking to each other but both pushing themselves to the limit practising. Spending more time on reading up on strategies than on homework. Not to mention trying to outdo each other during team practice, which usually resulted in Coach kicking them both off the field. 

If Erica sometimes gave into temptation and let the adrenaline and fierceness pumping through her prompt her into pushing Kira up against the lockers when no one was around to kiss the hell out of her...well. They never spoke about it. Until Finstock finally announced Kira as captain...and Erica as _co_ captain, which wasn’t actually a kick in the teeth. They were both good and the both of them captaining the team together would work better than them doing it individually.

After, as they headed out of school together, hair still damp from the showers, Kira had asked casually, “So, does this mean the making out won’t happen anymore?”

Erica had responded by trapping Kira against her car and kissing her firmly. 

And maybe after that, they held hands in the corridor and sometimes sat in each other’s laps in the cafeteria, and called each other their girlfriend...and, okay, there were the (admittedly frequent) times when they stayed behind in the locker room after a match and fucked each other in the showers, still on the high of the game and a win. But that didn’t mean the competitiveness between them _stopped_.

Whether it was who was the better kisser (Erica; she had the height advantage that Kira loved and knew just when to use tongue), or who could make the other come faster (Kira; the girl was almost _sinful_ in bed and her fingers were just so perfect), or who was the most romantic (Kira to start with since she was a natural romantic at heart, but then Erica took to showering her with flowers and kisses, and turning up on Kira’s doorstep to drive her to school with a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee place on Wednesday mornings because she knew Kira hated having Math first thing; after that, it was definitely a draw), there was a constant competitive streak between them.

Which was why, on a Friday evening when Kira was working late, when Erica opened the jar of cocoa powder they never used (Kira was more of a coffee person and Erica hated chocolate), she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was to find the cocoa powder had been emptied out and there was a black ring box inside. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

She pulled a ring box out of her pocket; this one was red and velvety. She flicked it open, looking at the engagement ring she’d got for Kira. It was simple and elegant, classic; a large diamond on a silver band. It would look flawless on Kira’s finger. 

She fished the ring box out of the jar and opened it, then huffed. Of _course_ Kira’s was bigger. It was flashier, too; a big princess cut diamond, with smaller ones embedded in the band. Kira had outdone her again. 

It dawned on her then; Kira was planning to _propose_. Last night, she’d asked casually while watching _Real Housewives_ if Erica wanted to go to dinner at the local Italian place on Saturday. She was planning to pop the question, probably in some way that would sweep Erica off her feet, and there was no way the blonde was going to let Kira trump her on this.

She replaced Kira’s ring box in the jar, tucking it back in the cupboard, and hid hers in an empty cornflake box (Kira hated cornflakes with a fiery passion, preferring sugary chocolate and marshmallow options), and thought only one thing: _Bring it on_.

*

“I was thinking about dinner on Saturday,” Erica said that night as they tucked into a late dinner.

Despite the tiredness on Kira’s face, she couldn’t quite hide her sly smile as she replied, “Oh?” 

“Yep. I’ve cancelled our reservations at the Italian. I thought we could try that new place by the river instead. I’ve booked us a quiet table inside; apparently, it’s quite romantic.”

Kira twitched slightly, lips pursing just for a moment, but when she obviously couldn’t come up with an argument, she nodded. “Oh, sure. Sounds lovely.”

Erica hid her smirk by shoving a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth, smug.

*

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” Kira said, still breathless as they cuddled up under the sheets, sweat drying on their skin.

Blissed out still, Erica took a moment to respond. “Me too.”

“It’s so rare we go out for dinner these days. I thought we could make the most of it.” Her tone was light, casual, but Erica was willing to bet she’d scripted it in the shower that morning. “So I changed our reservation. It’s a little earlier, but it means we get a nice romantic table on the patio, right by the river. Lydia said she and Allison loved it when they went.”

Erica narrowed her eyes. _Damn it_. One upped by Kira again. When her girlfriend turned her head to look at her, she forced a smile onto her face.

“Sounds great, babe.”

*

Erica didn’t have work on Saturday. She spent her afternoon getting ready; bathing in rose scented bath salts so the smell would cling to her soft skin. She shaved and moisturized, plucked her eyebrows and painted her nails and toenails bright red. She’d bought a new dress, black and sparkly and low cut, and she put a lot of time and effort into looking perfect.

She bought a red rose and tucked the engagement ring in her purse. 

And of course, when Kira came home, she took one look at Erica and then disappeared upstairs. When she returned, she was dressed to the nines, as beautiful as ever, and Erica just grinned, holding out the rose.

“For you,” she smiled.

“Oh,” Kira said softly. “Thank you. It’s gorgeous.”

Erica mentally scored herself a mark on her tally. She was determined to give the most romantic proposal ever, to sweep Kira off her feet so effectively that she wouldn’t even have a chance to try and beat her.

The restaurant was lovely, all candle lighting and soft, hushed music. The patio was adorned with fairy lights and flowers, with a stunning view over the river and how it rippled with golden red as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was the perfect romantic spot.

Kira told her about her day over the starter. Erica kept her tone light and casual, even as nerves fluttered in her stomach throughout the main course. Dessert came and Erica almost bottled it, but she was determined to make this perfect. They’d finish dessert and order coffee and Erica would ask Kira to marry her. _Easy_.

She dipped her spoon into her cheesecake, then paused when she saw the glint of metal. With narrowed eyes, she plucked the ring out of her dessert, cleaning it with a napkin and gazing at it before looking up at Kira’s beaming face.

“Erica Reyes, I have spent the last seven years of my life so incredibly happy. When I met you, I never imagined we’d be here now, but I could never have it any other way. You’re my best friend, my partner, the love of my life. You are the best part of my day, the light in my night time. And I would be honoured if you would make me the happiest woman in the world and became my wife. Will you marry me?”

The other tables on the patio had gone quiet; a waitress hovered by the doorway. All gazes were on them, anticipation thick in the air. _Hell no_ , Erica thought. She stood, whipped the ring box out of her purse, and dropped to one knee, ignoring the coldness of the floor against her bare skin. She opened the box, relishing the look on Kira’s face.

“Kira Yukimura, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the moment I met you, you have challenged me. You have helped me become the person I was meant to be. You are always there to encourage me, to support me, and to pick me up when I’m close to just giving up. You kick my ass, in the best possible way. Without you, I would be nothing. I love you more than anything in this world and I can’t imagine my future without you. Will you spend the rest of our lives kicking my ass and marry me?”

There was a moment of silence. Erica could feel the other diners staring at them, surprised and amused now, but she focused entirely on Kira’s face as her eyes narrowed in challenge.

“No _way_ ,” she said, snatching the ring she’d given Erica and dropping to one knee. “Erica, I love you so, so much -,” she started, but then paused, a victorious smile lighting up her face. “ _Yes_! Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Erica swore. She hadn’t seen that coming, Kira beating her by being the first to say yes. She stood, brushing off the skirt of her dress. “I should say no just for that.”

Kira slipped the ring onto her finger, admiring it. “Too late, you just put a ring on it, honey.”

Erica grumbled. “Well, my answer is yes, of course.”

“Don’t look too happy.”

There was hesitant applause from the other patrons and the waitress mumbled something about getting them a glass of free champagne, but Erica just drew Kira close, kissing her hard. She felt Kira slide the ring onto her finger and smiled, loving the weight of it. They were going to get married and wasn’t _that_ going to be an interesting planning process.

God, Kira was a challenge, but as Erica felt her press happy kisses to her jaw, she knew she couldn’t wait to make Kira her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
